Misión clase S ser papa
by Fan himawari
Summary: La vida de Naruto y hinata un examen chunnin se aproxima donde sus hijos participarán y su vida correrá un gran peligro
1. Chapter 1

En la gran aldea de konohagakure se podía ver las personas abriendo las tiendes empezando con sus trabajos en la oficina del hokage se podía ver un hombre rubio y ojos azules con tres marcas de bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas muy apurado y con los ojos rojos parecía que no había dormido el era Naruto uzumaki el séptimo hokage de la aldea de la hoja y un héroe para su pueblo en eso alguien habré la puerta y se ve q es una muchacha ella era himawari uzumaki hija de Naruto uzumaki el no se avía dado cuenta que ella estaba hay ya que quería acabar lo más rápido su trabajo ella se acerca a él y le jala la manga de la camisa el voltea y se sorprende

-mi lunita que haces aquí-en eso ella se sienta en la mesa

-papi es que yo quería verte ayer no fuiste a la casa y te extrañe mucho-

-hay hija perdón es que tenía mucho trabajo pero sabes que hoy voy a pasar todo el día con ustedes sabes que ya acabe que tal si vamos avisarle a tu mami que a de estar preocupada por ti

Ella brinca de felicidad Asia su padre abrazándolo y asiendo q los dos se fueran para atrás y calleran, después de reírse por ese accidente tan peculiar Naruto le dijo a su secretaria que había acabado y si alguien lo buscaba que mandara a avisarle a su casa

Los dos uzumakis siguieron su camino Asia su casa platicando de las aventuras que había tenido su hija en las misiones de como eran sus compañeros

En la casa uzumaki se podía ver a una mujer de cabello lacio azulado preparando el almuerzo ella era hinata hyüga la esposa de Naruto uzumaki cuando acába de servir los platos llama a sus hijos y baja una pequeña rubia y ojos blancos como de unos 5 años ella era kushina uzumaki después bajo un muchacho rubio de ojos azules el era bolt uzumaki

-bolt y tu hermana donde esta-

-no se talves se quedo dormida ya sabes como es-

En eso se oyen gritos fuera de la casa

-como que olvidasteis las llaves de la casa hay hija contigo-

-no digas nada papa que tu también las olvidastes eee-el se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza al verse descubierto

-jajaja bueno es que ya mejor toca jeje-

En eso la pequeña les va y les habré y alver a su papá le brinca encima agarrándose de su cuello muy fuertemente sorprendiendo a su padre al ver a su hijita el junto a sus hijas entran a la casa riendo por las cosas que hacia su hijita en eso Naruto grita

-hola familia hay alguien en casa-

-no lo siento vuelva mas tarde-

-BOLT-

-lo siento madre-asiendo una pequeña reverencia Asia su padre que se estaba riendo por algo q su hija mayor le contó

-Naruto que haces aquí y porque no llegastes anoche eee donde andabas-

-bueno esque andaba terminando el trabajo de toda esta semana para tenerla libre jeje además hoy fue mas ya que mañana son los exámenes chunnin-

En eso los hijos mayores lo voltean aver con una sonrisa y su esposa algo preocupada ya que sus hijos participarían y sabia lo peligrosos que eran los exámenes


	2. Momento en familia

Después de que la familia uzumaki almorzará fueron al patio y empezara a platicar y hay

Fue que Bolt decidió jugarle una broma a su padre

-oye hermanita si cierto que tienes novio- Naruto al escuchar eso voltea haber a su hijita a su bebé a su

-es cierto eso hijita porque no me dijisteis ándale cuéntame como es- parece que Hinata estaba muy feliz por si hijita pero no se dio cuenta como su marido la estaba mirando

-si cuéntanos Himawari como se llama- (para poder ir y matar a ese infeliz q se atrevió a) hay todos se dieron cuenta como Naruto parecía estar ahorcando un fantasma

-papi papi yo te ayudo déjame un fantasma Ay ya ten- hay la hija pequeña empezó a dar golpes y patadas a un 'fantasma' hay al ver Naruto a su hijita se empezó a reír después recordó el motivo de todo eso y miro a su hija mayor

-entonces es cierto hija- hay Himawari se puso nerviosa y las mejillas se le pusieron rosas

-am b bueno la verdad si- hay Naruto estaba al borde de un ataque al corazón su bebé tenía nooviiiiiiiooo- ya vamos para un año jeje-pum Naruto callo y si mirabas de cerca podrías ver un fantasma salir de la boca de Naruto mientras su hija era abrazada por su madre parecía muy feliz

-mami mami papi mira a papi le sale algo de la boca- Kushina se le acerco a su papi y se arrodillo a su lado-papi papi levántate por favor que tienes papi responde- hay Kushina estaba apunto de llorar y al ver a su hija así Naruto se levanta y abraza a su hija pequeña

Revolviendo su pelo con una de las manos y Bolt pos el estaba huyendo para encontrarse con su compañera de equipo Sarada uchiha

-Ahora Himawari cuéntame como es el es amable guapo feo es fuerte que fue lo que te llamo la atención de el dime ándale cuéntale todo a tu mami- hay Naruto prefirió meterse a la casa y no escuchar a sus esposa y hija

-Kushina que te parece si nosotros vamos por un helado- voltea aver a su hijita con una de sus sonrisas estilo Uzumaki

-si papi vamos yo quiero 5 bolas de nieve sabor chocolate- devolviéndole la sonrisa típica de los Uzumakis

-pos vámonos jeje oye espera y tu hermano- volteando a los lados a ver si lo miraba y nada

-papi el se fue ase rato-

-encerio bueno el se lo pierde verdad jeje-

Hay los dos Uzumakis salieron por sus helados cuando llegaron el vendedor los revivió muy feliz al ver a su Hokage hay después de comprar sus helados se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca de hay después de terminar sus helados Naruto fue y compro una paleta doble de las que compartía con su maestro el gran ero-sennin y la partió en dos para darle la mitad a su hijita

-papi papi me podrías entrenar para ser una gran ninja- el la voltio a ver ya que estaba sorprendido de que su hija estando tan pequeña quisiera entrenar

-y dime mi princesa porque quieres entrenar para ser ninja- ella sonrió

-porque quiero ser fuerte para poder proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos- Naruto se sorprendió por la respuesta de su hija y le sonrió

-jeje sabes después de los exámenes los voy a entrenar a ti y a tus hermanos- hay ella se lanzó a el a abrazarlo

-gracias papi te quiero-

-y yo a ti-(los exámenes chunnin este año serán muy peligrosos...)


	3. Vamos al monte Myobokuzan

Después de haber comido su paleta los dos padre e hija fueron a su casa para poder descansar además avía recibido un mensaje diciendo q los exámenes chunnin Iván hacer suspendidos que serían dentro de un mes y cuando llegaron se toparon con una escena algo extraña Hinata estaba desmayada y su hija estaba apunto de darle respiración boca a boca pero se dio cuenta que su papá había llegado y el le dijo que no se preocupara que el la i va a poner en la habitación a esperar a que despertara la hija no muy convencida acepto cuando volvió a la sala donde se encontraba sus hijas

-oye hija porque se desmayo tu mama-el la miro sospechosamente porque hace tiempo que su Hinata había dejado de desmayarse su hija empezó a ponerse nerviosa y se empezó a rascar la mejilla

-bueno veras papi es que le pregunte algunas cositas jeje- Naruto no estaba muy complacido con la respuesta de su hija pero mejor no seguir preguntando

-bueno hima ya que los exámenes chunnin están tan serca quisiera entrenarlos a ti y a tu hermano- hay sintió la mirada de una pequeña de ojos blancos- jeje a ti también princesa no te enojes que me asustas-poniendo una cara triste que hizo que su hija la cambiara por una gran sonrisa

-pero papa como nos vas a entrenar si mañana son los exámenes chunnin-

-veras hija párese que Alguien atacó a unos genins que venían hacer el examen sería extraño cancelarlos por un solo equipo pero ya van cuatro equipos que son atacados

Y el problema es que no sabemos quien lo esta haciendo-su hija se sorprendió y parecía algo asustada-es por eso que e decidido entrenarlos a ti y a tú- en ese momento su hermano entra a la casa- Bolt que bueno que llega-

-lo sé padre escuche todo y no te preocupes no ocupo que me entrenes le voy a pedir a lee-sensei que me entrene- Naruto miro con dolor a su hijo pero el sabia que su hijo no quería nada de el lo único que quería era derrotarlo

-pero hermano nuestro-el no escucho nada mas porq subió directo a su habitacion

-déjalo hima es su decisión no podemos hacer nada bueno mañana mismo voy a pedirle a shikamaru que se encarge de supervisar la aldea mientras no estoy ya que mañana partimos Al monte Myubokuzan- su hija estaba muy sorprendida ya que parecía que su padre le iba a enseñar como entrar al modo ermitaño-y si lo logras te voy a enseñar como meterle un elemento al rasengan que te parece- hay su hija no pudo mas y se lanzó a abrazarlo tan fuerte que se pudo jurar que se escucho tronar los huesos del Hokage ya después de un rato lo soltó y pudo respirar-bueno y a mi pequeña princesita le voy a enseñar como sacar todo ese poderoso chakra que has de tener guardado-hay su hijita estaba brincando de felicidad en su lugar- bueno hijas vallan a dormir que mañana les espera un largo día

Hay las dos se levantaron y le hicieron una reverencia y dijeron al unísono

-SI HOKAGE SAMA- las dos pasaron a su lado y le dieron un beso en la mejilla y yendo a sus habitaciones el séptimo Hokage decidió que tenía que comer algo y se empezó a preparar un Ramen instantáneo pero antes de poner el agua al fuego sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por atrás el sonrió y agarro sus manos

-que pasa Hina-chan-

-te vas a llevar a mis niñas por un mes eso pasa-

-si quieres puedes ir ya sabes que a Ma le gusta mucho tu presencia- ella río al recordar todas las cosas que le dijo sobre como Naruto había sufrido al entrenar y se puso azul al recordar la comida que comió toda la semana que estuvo hay

-pero y Bolt- Naruto pensó en eso el no quería dejar solo a su hijo pero tampoco quería alejarse de su Hinata

-el tomo su decicion Hinata además ya esta grande va a estar bien-

-si tienes razón...-

-entonces esta decidido mañana partimos al monte Myobokuzan-hay Naruto le dio un largo y tierno beso a su esposa


	4. Problemas

Al día siguiente se podía ver al Hokage caminando hacia el compuesto del clan Nara cuando iba llegando vio al jefe del clan y actual consejero suyo saliendo cuando lo vio se sobo la cabeza

-no me digas que por tu culpa nos metimos en una guerra y todos vamos a morir que problemático-

-tu siempre tan pesimista Shikamaru y no vine a decirte q voy a salir de la aldea talves por un mes a si que te voy a poner a cargo de la aldea- hay podíamos ver a shikamaru muy cerio

-y porque es que vas a salir-

-voy a entrenar a mi hija para los exámenes chunnin-

-y que pasa con Bolt a el no lo vas a entrenar-

-sabes que desde aquel accidente no a querido que lo entrene creo que cada día se distancia más de nosotros y creo que lo voy a dar de baja no se si pueda seguir siendo ninja voy a tomar el examen chunnin como una prueba para el para ver si puede seguir siendo ninja-

-piensa bien lo que vas hacer Naruto no te vallas a equivocar-

-si lo se shikamaru pero tu misma ves como se pone al momento de ver sangre bueno olvidemos eso solo vine a decirte que no voy a estar y para que te hicieras cargo o si te voy a dejar un sapo mensajero por si pasa algo bueno me tengo que ir- hay Naruto se da la vuelta empezando a caminar con rumbo a su casa

Cuando iba entrando a su casa escucho algunos gritos parecían los de su hija y hijo parecían que estaban discutiendo cuando entro los vio apunto de empezar a golpearse y Hinata intentando separarlos pero cuando sus hijos se ponían en ese plan era casi imposible pararlos pero lo mas extraño vio a su pequeña hija llorando

-Himawari, Bolt que demonios está pasando- los dos al escuchar el grito de su padre se callaron inmediatamente Bolt lo único que hizo fue empezar a caminar hacia la salida sin decir nada Naruto lo iba a parar pero su esposa le dijo que no con la cabeza así que decidió dejarlo ir en cuanto salió miro a su hija- Himawari que paso

Veras padre yo y Kushina estábamos jugando a los ninjas y mi hermanita dijo que un día iba a ser tan o más fuerte que tu que sería como tu un héroe que no dejaría que nadie muriera que ella los protegería-hay Naruto miro a su pequeña hija y le dedico una sonrisa haciendo que dejara de llorar-y hay fuen cuando bajo Bolt y dijo... Que tu no eras un héroe que eras un asesino que no pudisteis proteger a nadie que eras débil que no pudisteis proteger a nuestro hermano pequeño que-hay Himawari empezó a llorar y abrazo a su padre poniendo su rostro en su pecho empapando su camisa de las lagrimas de su hija a Naruto solo se le pusieron los ojos llorosos

-Ya no digas mas hija-el miro a su esposa que estaba abrazando a su pequeña hija y las dos habían comenzado a llorar( que te pasa Bolt que debo hacer contigo)

Después de un rato todos se tranquilizaron Himawari al ver como había dejado la camisa de su padre se sintió muy apenada el le dijo que se tranquilizara que no era la gran cosa que en un rato se secaría hay la familia empezó a desayunar todos estaban muy felices parecía que se les había olvidado el mal rato que tuvieron hace rato

-bueno ya que todos estamos llenos es hora de irnos todos están preparadas o no- hay vio como todas empezaron a subir lo más rápido que podían-jaja parece que mi familia no esta lista bueno mientras deja invoco a PA para que nos invoque- hay Naruto se mordió el dedo y hizo los sellos correspondientes y puso la mano en el suelo y una pequeña nube de humo apareció

-que donde estoy MA ooo es el joven Naruto podría saber porque me has invocado-

-bueno vera quiero que entrene a mi hija para que aprenda el senjutsu-

-Que estas seguro es muy joven le estarías dando demasiado poder a una niña tan pequeña-

-por favor PA yo confío en mi hija estoy seguro que ella no ara mal uso de este poder-

Hay las tres mujeres de su casa bajaron con grandes mochilas el se sorprendió

-muy bien joven Naruto confiamos en ti o si necesito que estén abrazados ya que nomas dos de ustedes firmaron el contrato con nosotros-hay la pequeña Kushina se le acercó al

Pequeño sapo el se le quedo mirando

-Mira papi un sapo me lo puedo quedar di que si ándale siiiii no seas malo siii-

Hay Naruto se empezó a reír por lo que había dicho su hijita

-no hija lo siento ademas mirarlo esta feo arrugado y todo-eso Naruto se lo dijo a si hijita en el oído para que PA no escuchara

-pero papi yo lo quiero-

-y si mejor saco a Kurama para que juegues con el-

Hay su hijita empezó a brincar de felicidad

-lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos que irnos-en eso PA desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo blanco

-bueno que tal si me dan un abrazo- dijo Naruto abriendo los brazos primero Hinata se agarro de su cuello y sus hijas de un lado cada una y PUF desaparecieron igual q PA en una nube de humo


End file.
